


Safe Word

by Leah_Red



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dom!Gerard, Domination, M/M, Sub!Frank, Submission, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leah_Red/pseuds/Leah_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard and Frank like to have fun on the weekends. This fun includes handcuffs, whips, masks, and sometimes a little pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Word

Frank took a sharp breath as he shifted his shoulders. His wrists and shoulders were aching as his hands were trapped in handcuffs that hung above his bed. There was a hook screwed in to the wall that was at just the right height to hurt a little bit. He shifted his knees. Kneeling on the bed was usually how he posed but tonight it was especially uncomfortable.

"Gerard-"

There was a sharp WHAP and he couldn't hold back a little whimper at the sudden pain.

"What did I tell you about speaking without permission?"

Frank clenched his jaw and turned his head a little bit. He was blindfolded, but Gerard had tied it tight enough that he couldn't shift it off. There was no way he could have seen the leather riding crop coming, and he could tell it was probably going to leave a bruise on his bare upper thigh. That had been the hardest he'd been hit so far; he hadn't been very obedient during this session.

Gerard suddenly grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up even though he couldn't see. "Answer me."

"I... I must only speak with your permission. Sir," he added belatedly, hoping it was soon enough for Gerard to be satisfied.

"Good." Gerard touched his hair softly, petting him like he would a dog that had listened to a command.

Frank felt his face heat up when realized his chin was wobbling like he was about to cry. As soon as he realized it, he took a breath in and tried to hold it, but everything crashed down on him at once. He was hot, the blindfold was making him feel claustrophobic, the handcuffs and welts hurt and not the good kind of hurt that he got off on. He clamped his eyes shut behind the blindfold.

"S-Saint Louis!"

He let out all the air in his lungs in a rush, pretending it wasn't actually a sob. He couldn't hear anything and was worried Gerard wouldn't honor his safe word- he'd never had to use it before- when he felt his warm hands reach behind his head to untie the blindfold.

"Oh Jesus... Frankie, I'm sorry..." When the thick silk ribbon was gone, Frank could see his friend's worried face hidden behind his favorite black masquerade mask. "Here, hold still." Gerard reached up and undid the handcuffs. They were trick ones, and all you had to do was press a little metal spur on the side to release them, but it was out of reach from his position.

"Here, let me get you some ice for that last one." Gerard gave him a kiss on the cheek and left for the kitchen while Frank stretched his legs out and rubbed at his face. Their whole roleplaying thing had started out as a joke one night, but after Frank realized how much he usually got off on the whole thing- being Gerard's obedient slave or disobeying just for the punishment- they started to schedule a few nights a month where they went all out. They'd done worse before. Gerard actually used the safe word when he felt he hurt Frank too badly (and he really had been hurt, he was black and blue for days but he loved it). But it had never made him cry other than the little pinpricks of tears from the whips or slaps.

He was curled up on the bed by the time Gerard came back with a washcloth wrapped around some ice cubes, mask hanging off his wrist by the elastic strap. He pressed it to the already bruising welt on Frank's thigh and held it there til Frank took it from him.

"How you feeling?" He climbed up on the bed behind him, lightly touching his shoulder.

"I'm okay... God, Gerard I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to get-"

Gerard stopped him with a light kiss to the back of his neck. "Hey, that's what the safe word is for okay?"

"I know..." Frank sighed and scooted back against Gerard, who lightly traced at his tattoos on his shoulders. "I just. I was so stressed out before we started, and I let it get to me..."

"You can always tell me if you don't want to start. You know I'd never hold it against you." Gerard pressed his forehead against Frank's shoulder. "I'd rather reschedule or cancel than have you not enjoy it," he said quietly.

Frank nodded. As the ice cubes melted, he started to relax in Gerard's arms, and before he knew it, was sleeping peacefully against him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember that people are OBVIOUSLY human! If you ever participate in play like this please respect your partner and any sort of safe word or communication you have, and don't expect everyone to like everything. Not everything is like it is in the fics!


End file.
